A Week in Hell
by ChaotikElement
Summary: ((From Ino's POV)) When the Konohagure has its annual celebration of peace, Ino notices something different with Shikamaru and tries to figure it out, but it gets her in deeper than she wants to be.(ShikaIno) 7! CHAPTER 7 is UP!
1. Sticky Marshmellows

Me: *Yawns* Tsukareta! (I'm tired!/ Worn out!)*teary eyes* which probably resulted in the crap-ass ending for this chapter, but oh well... it's 1 now and I've never felt so tired around this time for as long as I can remember... I think I'm going to lie down and listen to some see saw... nice soft music... oh! Yeah! Hi! Hope you enjoy the fic! Most chapters won't be as deadly long but.... w/e I even sometimes add something more exciting or have an actual point, but unfortunately it left my head with the rest of the brain. You see... my fingers have typed so much that even if I have no train of thought they can still manage to rant on and on and...  
  
Ino: Just start the damned fic!  
  
Me: Hi Ino... see this is a fic from your POV.  
  
Ino: -_- I know that... hell... you are TIRED!  
  
Me: And I'm usually such a night person. *starts to walk off to bed as fanfiction posts story and ends up walking into a wall*  
  
Ino: O.o Well, I guess I'll do her disclaimer... lets just say thank GOD she doesn't own Naruto... although... the whole thing with the drunk Rock Lee seems like something she'd do...  
  
Me: Useru -_- Chou baka...( Shuddap, super idiot...(stolen from Shika *peace sign ^^*))  
  
Ino: NOW she pays attention! Augh! ****  
I tapped my fingers irritably against the wood of the store counter. Nothing ever looked right on me. I fixed my hair up nicely since I decided to keep it short, well not really, because if there's no one to see your hair, can you really count it as looking nice... all of the things I really did was to please myself, but actually, just to fit in too. Lately I've been trying to be different... The years have passed and passed yet in the Konohagure, I never felt ever quite at home. I guess you could say, for a girl like me, I was just another rabid fan girl of the most popular guy. Okay, sure, it was my entire fault, but as I tried to move past my small crush, all it became was a competition with a former best friend. I wasn't even sure if I really liked him anymore or if I was just another one of those pathetic clones, that really did have no other life than musing over that one particular guy. Maybe, I was developing feelings for well... the one right in front of me?  
  
Tonight was my night to watch over the flower shop. How I would kill for a guy to buy me flowers from the store instead of selling them to other guys who'd give them to the ones they loved. Doubt any guy I'd like, would ever like me back. It wasn't just Sakura or other mindless, giggling Sasuke fans that hated me. I'm sure all of the guys did too. I guess you could say, I, Miss Yamanaka Ino, would never be considered a truly important person. Now that I think about it, I always criticize Shikamaru and Chouji about being unpopular, but who am I kidding? I'm not popular either; no... team 10 is definitely considered the loser team, and I just made the biggest fool out of myself. Well, it's still funny to think how everything's turning out, and I guess I still have to explain why I'm being so insightful, and thinking about not really liking Sasuke... for a change. I guess I also should explain why I'm managing the flower shop, by my actual request, on a Saturday night. And trying to dodge everyone, everyone who I know must be having a great time... wherever they were. Well let me start at the beginning... well there's really no other place to start. It would have to be the day of the week where we get off of missions, and today is the last day of that week, where we have that big party. It takes place in summer, around July. It is where our particular village gets off from any missions, unless there are emergencies, but we're going back to the first day of it. When we have the camping celebration.  
  
Although, most people probably didn't think this would happen in the Konohagure, the teams who took part in the Chuuin Exams that made it to the prelims, were celebrating around a camp fire, eating Smores. I was, of course doing my usual Fangirl routine, my arm wrapped around Sasuke's arm,  
  
"I'm so glad you made it Sasuke-kun! I was so worried!" Shikamaru gave a roll to his eyes and I noticed from the corner of my eye the infuriated Sakura.  
  
"Hello Ino-pig... why don't you be nice and leave Sasuke-kun ALONE?" Her teeth were gritted together, her pink hair flowing down from the top of that big forehead of hers.  
  
"Well... if you continue eating so many marshmallows, your waist size might actually match the same proportions of that forehead." I snickered. I was always one for a good argument, and Sakura knew how to present it well. God knows how much louder she would be if her Inner was actually speaking through her mouth. It's a scary thought to know there are two Sakuras.  
  
"So how's it been Mr. Chuuin?" I said to the otherwise melancholy Shikamaru. Weird, was the only description at the time that I could think of. Maybe it was just my imagination, or so I thought, but I definitely could tell that this wasn't the Shikamaru I was used to. Yet, my other teammate was in his normal mode. God, how could that boy stand to eat so much? If he hated being called "fat" then why didn't he fix it? Maybe... he just can't help it... and I would always criticize him. God, was I really such a jerk?  
  
To ruin my observations came the groan of the obnoxious Naruto.  
  
"This is booorrrring... all we're doing is sitting around a stupid campfire! Where's the action? Where are the A rank missions!? Where's the perverted hermit to help me train!" He fell to his knees and crossed his arms, grumbling on and on when Sakura's fist plowed into Naruto's head,  
  
"Can't you ever relax... at least once?!" She roared, as I remember happily grinning that he was at least good for diverting her attention away from Sasuke.  
  
"Hi...Naruto-kun..." I heard a whisper of a voice from behind me, and I already knew what team had just shown up, Team 8. Hinata has always reminded me a bit of the old Sakura... before we became friends... I still remember that day when she announced she liked Sasuke-kun too... and from then on we would be rivals. What was I? I had helped her find the confidence she needed and for what? To knock me back down. I'm jealous of the fact that she has such a close bond with Sasuke, their auras connect in this unbelievable way. She knew a lot more about Sasuke now. I liked Sasuke, because he was cute and every girl liked him. When you're young all you really want is for the popular guy to notice you from the crowd and make you feel, well, special. And seeing Sakura falling into the category of that girl slowly, pissed me off even more. Maybe that's always set me so against becoming friends, or even just acquaintances with Hinata. It was somewhat ironic that she became friends with Sakura instead. Kiba raised an eyebrow at Hinata and just sat down at the edge of the circle. He grabbed the bag of marshmallows from Chouji, who gave a low whimpers. Kiba stuck a few onto some sticks and gave another stick to Akamaru who held it over the crackling flames. Shino stood at the back as Hinata handed him a stick. In his strangely monotonous voice he added a polite thanks and held it over the fire as well. Chouji was fidgeting with trying to grab a stick, but everyone was diverting their attention away from him. Shikamaru blandly shook his head,  
  
*"Mendokusaina..." He mumbled as he handed a stick to Chouji, who gave an oversized grin.  
  
"Shikamaru, you shouldn't do that! He should learn to control his eating habits!" I rambled off, neglecting to realize that my 'beloved' Sasuke found his way out of my grasp... he had some strange technique he must have developed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got up, my eyes diverting their attention to him. He took off, quiet as a mouse, and faded away as everyone else occupied themselves with the sugary gelatin and melt-in-your-mouth chocolate. I was then stunned by a sudden burst of a voice,  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!" Lee's voice rang loudly over anyone else's. He was an 'interesting' person. But he did have one quality I admired especially. His ability to always speak his mind. I might sound like I do, but I always say farther than what I really want to say.  
  
"Hello Lee-san." She smiled lightly and waved. I stared back and forth between the two. She's been a lot nicer to him ever since he basically lost the ability to be a ninja again, yet knowing him, he was already back on his feet training harder than ever.  
  
"Hey thick-brows! You going to- OW!" Sakura plummeted a fist into Naruto's head,  
  
"Don't talk to Lee-san that way!" She growled at Naruto who grumbled and then turned his head to the side, puffing his cheeks. Lee had characteristically overdramatic tears streaming from his exaggeratedly round eyes.  
  
"Hey! Hope you guys still have some left!" A voice called out, and thus the rest of Lee's team appeared. Tenten waved to everyone, as Neji gave a soft nod, a smug smile seemed to always reside on his face. It was hard to tell what was really up with that guy. As Hinata was becoming closer friends with Sakura, I had with Tenten, which worked out great. After all, neither Hinata nor Tenten liked Sasuke, or so I figured, so we wouldn't end up like I did with Sakura. I wasn't really sure how our friendship started. Tenten's mother was buying flowers for a celebration and brought along Tenten. I was working the shift so we both started talking as her mother browsed. One thing led to another and that was basically the jist of it. I handed two sticks to Tenten, the other one she automatically gave to Neji. She really did admire him. I wonder how much of that admiration he knew of.  
  
I moved to the side and let them move in to make the circle even smaller. Upon doing this was when it dawned on me,  
  
"WHERE DID MY SASUKE-KUN GO?!" I jumped up, looking from side to side like a watchdog going on a hunt.  
  
"He left to get away from the smelly, FAT Ino-pig." Sakura smirked, narrowing her eyes. This triggered me to twitch irritably.  
  
"You made him leave... didn't you...? You probably blinded him by the light reflecting off of your oversized forehead!" I growled, until sparks of energy emitted from us, anger clashing between us.  
  
**"Demo.... Ano sa, ano sa, I'm here, so we don't need Sasuke, right?" Naruto accidentally blurted out, it was from then that we turned our anger to Naruto.  
  
"What... did... you... SAY?!?!" Sakura barked at her teammate, her aura screaming flames. Naruto shivered weakly beneath our glares,  
  
"Sa...Sakura-chan... I...."  
  
After Naruto was basically beaten to a bloody pulp, Sakura sat down as did I, completely forgetting about our quarrel. The rest of the night was basically a blur of everyone in characteristically appropriate scenarios, until we started talking about the rest of the week...  
  
"Tomorrow's team activities, right?" Kiba asked, biting his marshmallow of his stick viciously. Shino nodded softly, carefully pushing his rounded sunglasses to fall more appropriately on his nose. Team activities were basically Chakra enhancing. Kinda like the walking on water and other molding techniques, Asuma-sensei and all the other Jounin teacher have taught us. But these were a touch different and were lots of fun. We would sometimes practice these activities as a group. Tenten then spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, Wednesday is the continuation of them too. Then the parade and firework celebrations are Thursday night. Friday's the Ichiraku's Special's Night and the Carnival too. And Saturday..."Absolute silence fell, all heads looking down. Everyone knew what it was... the Dance... everyone here, except for me of course were novices at romance... well I guess I am too... since I am trying to be truthful for once(see how hard it is?)  
  
"Do we really have to go with someone?" Chouji whimpered. I could tell he was nervous. He was not really confident about his weight and especially when it came to girls. He almost waited for Shikamaru to make an on-cue response, but this was the point where everyone came to realize that Shikamaru had disappeared. Strangely enough, everyone looked to me,  
  
"Ino, do you know where he went?" They all chorused together. The "he" part everyone already knew. I raised and eyebrow and shrugged,  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, just because I'm his teammate doesn't mean I know where he is! I'm more worried about Sasuke-kun!" In truth, I wasn't even really sure about that.  
  
"Maybe he just left to sleep... or play Go... or maybe his mom wanted him home now..." Chouji offered as we all simply shrugged. It was funny how everyone was so used to Sasuke taking off that no one even suggested a reason for him. Shikamaru going off on his own was a little odd, and those excuses seemed to be the only things that could make it work. My mind wavered a lot, between what to do and what to say. I was never really quite sure of myself. I guess the saying is true, 'Those that are loudest have the most to hide.' Soon, Shikamaru with lost with the night and we basically all went home, everyone was either laughing or at least showing some sort of content with the night, except for me. When no one's there, it's a lot easier to walk around without that perky smile. I always feel best when I'm alone, but at the same time I want to be in the arms of someone I could truly love. Is this hormonal girl asking too much? Pretty much at this point all I could think was, I needed some sleep.  
  
***** Set fire to Naruto's hair but not my reviews please... Sorry it's so crappy but I had no time to edit and I'm just thankful I finally was able to pry myself off of homework to be able to write a fanfic... yey! Adieu, my loyal reviewers.....*falls asleep on keyboard*  
  
*Mendokusaina: What a bother/How troublesome : What shika is known for  
  
**Demo... ano sa, ano sa: But... hey, hey: Naruto always says it. 


	2. The Fake 'Princess'

Me: If you haven't guess already, Ino is my muse, since this is from her point of view...  
  
Ino: -_- wow... who would have guess....  
  
Me: *glares* *coughs* anyway... I originally started this fic for the soul purpose is I think that the female characters don't get enough say, especially characters like Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. In fact, even Sakura too. In the story we don't really get a feel for them, as we are mostly studying Naruto, Sasuke and their main enemies. The female characters are interesting to build on and I wanted to show there's a little more to Ino, that the stuck-up brat everyone sometimes thinks of her as, but I hope I'm not making it too OC.  
  
Ino: So you're saying I'm a stuck-up brat? *glares*  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Fic, start! ***** 'Buzz!' I slammed my fist onto the alarm clock in my room. How many have I broken already? I think about 9 this year already... my mother stopped buying them, and I ended up buying them for myself. She used to always wake me up when I was little, but now she's always up early to work and my dad is always out on business or out drunk at the Ichiraku with Shikato and Chomaru. My mother always used to yell at him because of that but she gave up, simply explaining to me, "At least he's not cheating on me." I preferred not to even think about that possibility.  
  
Our house was over the flower shop. We weren't a rich family to say the least, just content. I really don't know why it was, but as everyone knew me they seemed to think I was 'Daddy's little princess' or that I always got what I want... But in truth, I hardly even think my dad even knows my name... All my mother wants is for me to work at the flower shop. She really doesn't even want me to become a ninja. She wants me to carry on the family business and marry a powerful ninja instead. I hated how she stereotyped me like that. Probably the reason I also created my tough side in survival skills. I guess that's really what started me on liking Sasuke. I was hoping at first that I could please my mother in finding one of those stereotyped 'perfect' and 'powerful' ninja husbands, but it seems lately the infatuation seemed to get on my mother's nerve at times. Yes she knew. All mothers talk. And the more and more I followed him, the more and more she worries. She is afraid I will accomplish nothing at all. I think that's why she was so damn pleased with the fact that I allow her to make me work the shop. She gives me a bit of money, which at times I would buy this and that. To think a girl who lives over a flower shop is rich. Ha. I really don't think anyone knows who I am.  
  
I pulled out my brush as I let down my shorter hair. People really resented me for cutting it like this, but like that mattered to me. I kept it in a bun since then to make people think I started growing it longer but it got in my face. I was going to surprise everyone that I didn't change it from being short. My mother called me downstairs and as I hurried to take a shower and get dressed between her infuriated yells about how I was going to be late. When I went downstairs, I gave her a small hug, yet it was never truly from the heart, mostly routine. She gave me an assortment of flowers, claiming I should give them to the Hokage, who would be running the thing. I didn't eat any breakfast, although she hated it, claiming it was bad for my health. I dashed out of the shop as she called after me,  
  
"You're not getting allowance this week if you don't work the shift once." I grumbled to myself as I then was hit by an even rudder awakening,  
  
"Hello, Ino-pig." I right away smashed into Sakura, my face was towards the ground, so I wasn't thinking and now she could gloat about it all she wanted, great. Just great.  
  
"Hello, forehead-girl." I snorted in return. If I had any energy in me I probably would have slammed the pot the flowers were in, on her head.  
  
"Bringing flowers for Sasuke?" She sneered as she started up her pace, "I'm sorry, but you'll never catch up to me. Remember... I'm on his team." She stuck her tongue out, and I sped up along side her.  
  
"I'll still sped a much time with him then you ever will. He obviously can't stand you."  
  
"I should be saying that to you. But Sasuke isn't the type to just love you whether you see him a lot or not. He likes his space." I picked up my head to look at her head which now turned to the side. Hinata waved cowardly to Sakura and ran up to her.  
  
"O..Ohayo..." She mumbled, as she tapped her two pointer fingers together. I think she always did that a lot. Especially when she stared at Naruto. Oh come on. Everyone can see it clear as day, especially if you're another girl. I don't understand what it is that she likes about him, but I can't help but feels she's got the more mature crush out of all of us. I at this point decided to separate from the two, Sakura acted different around her. I think she was starting to mature. Which I must say was rare for her. It was then where I saw Tenten come up with a vaguely familiar face.  
  
"Hey." The girl smirked, her blonde hair was wrapped in tight, spiky buns, her dark blue eyes glinting. I raised a curious eyebrow. Wasn't she from the sand? Well at least they were still allies now, even though they helped Orochimaru for some time. Tenten giggled as she introduced Temari to me.  
  
"Shikamaru should be thanking me. I saved his life." She gawked. So it seemed she knew the majority of the people in our group. She had a good memory from the Exams, "Ino right?" I nodded. It was funny, before when they appeared in the Konohagure, the sand ninja looked so... well ominous. Now, she looked like she could fit in alright. It almost seemed like she was becoming friends with Tenten. I chatted with them for a bit, and I soon came to learn that they would be taking part in the events as well! Now this would be interesting.  
  
I paused as I looked at the large arrangements that the Hokage set up for the events. There was so much! I handed the flowers to Tsunade-sama and then decided to visit my teammates, after all, we were supposed to gather with Asuma-sensei in a bit, and having us already in a group would be easier.  
  
"We can win it! Right?" I cheered as Shikamaru sighed, looking up to the sky, Chouji was eating his breakfast... still.  
  
"Give it a rest Ino..." Shikamaru grumbled. He was leaning against the side of a building, lazy as usual, but I still couldn't help but wonder what was bothering him so much the other night.  
  
"So where'd you run off too?" I sneered at my teammate, hinting a grin, "Went to go play some Shougi, or Go?" He then paused. For the first time in my life had I ever seen Shikamaru hesitate. My eyes widened as he said,  
  
"Shuddap Ino." Wow. I guess you could say I was in shock. Never in my life had he talked to me in such a harsh way. Even Chouji stopped chewing. And yet, the weirdest part for me is that it amazed me how much I cared, although I wasn't acting like it.  
  
"Me shut up? Well excuse me, but you disappeared all of a sudden and you expect no one to not ask? What the fuck is your problem Shikamaru!?" I stormed. It pissed me off. Plainly I was so pissed I was stupid enough to yell, but I guess, being a Loudmouth has its bad sides.  
  
"All you ever do is yell Ino. Leave me alone. Go have fun with your 'Sasuke- kun'." He spat. He started to walk off and answered, "Don't worry... I'm going to find Asuma-sensei, so you needn't worry about me." As I stared blankly into the distance, I could only feel two words come from my lips, but more spoken in a question.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
**** Me: Blah blah.... Yeah I know that it's a hell lot shorter than the other chapter. The other one was just so long... and I felt the desire to get something out... so people are aware that I'm still alive...  
  
Ino: No one would care.  
  
Me: *sticks tape on Ino's mouth* Yes, I brought back the sand-nin because for two reasons, I love them, and in chapter 212 they reappeared!!! ^^ YEY!!!! *huggles her friend's Gaara plushie* I've been trying to steal it from her forever. Temari saves Shikamaru, Gaara saves Rock Lee and Kankuro saves Kiba... *has set it to her wallpaper, the colored in version*  
  
Ino: You're really... sad... Well, everyone review so that she'll finish the next chapter quickly!  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Not my fault I'm really horrid when it comes to updating fics with low review status...  
  
Ino: *rolls eyes* suuure 


	3. InoShikaCho where did it go?

Me: Okay, Okay... this came out slow... I know. It was only because I started RPing (btw, I would love to do a Naruto rp with anyone! ^^) a lot again and pounding schoolwork again. I've been listening to the newest theme song to Naruto for a bit. It's so cool!  
  
Ino: O.o *cough* a BIT? Just for.... A BIT... huh?  
  
Me: okay... fine... a touch longer than that, I guess...  
  
Ino: -_- You call more than 7 HOURS worth of replay... A BIT!!! That song won't get out of my head!  
  
Me: *holds up lyrics* Ino, you have volunteered yourself to help me memorize the song then so I can sing it in public...  
  
Ino: I... don't... you... *shifts away*  
  
Me: *hyperactively smile and then drags Ino by the collar* Oh come one now... it won't be... so... bad... *snicker*  
  
Ino: If someone is out there... SAVE ME!!! *cries*  
  
*****  
  
"Ino... Earth to Ino... Ino...." I heard those words vaguely coming to me as a blank expression laid across my face. I was so utterly in shock that I must have been sitting there for about 5 minutes, without moving an inch.  
  
"INO!" The voice rang in my ears loudly as I jumped startled to see Tenten there.  
  
"Neh?" Was my elegant, well thought out response. I must have been out of it for so long that it gave Tenten enough material to say,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She was as energetic as ever and she was in no mood to wait around for me to figure out exactly what had happened. Almost monotonously, lifelessly I replied,  
  
"Shikamaru and I fought... and he won." It wasn't until I said that he won that Tenten could tell this was not normal. She knew pretty much my relationship with my team.  
  
"Wow." Was all she could manage, putting a hand on my shoulder, "What would have set him off to do that? I know you know better than I do what he's like, but it just doesn't seem like him... at all..." I became nervous about the topic, so right away I came to my defense, subject-changing skills.  
  
"How are things going with Neji?" I replied, turning my head up towards her. Her face was looking out to the trees now and she was silent for the moment, "I'm sorry... you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She then laughed and shook her head, turning to me,  
  
"I wish I could tell him. You have such confidence... maybe even too much around Sasuke; it's almost amazing that you can like a guy like that. It's really hard for me... but I don't think he'd take me to the dance anyway..."  
  
"Don't wallow in self pity. You might as well ask. After all, you will never know unless you do it. And if it screws up, you could easier find a better guy, just remember, I still owe you a shopping day." I winked slightly and we both giggled. It was amazing how much of a hypocrite I was. I was far from having courage, that I was sure of.  
  
"Tenten, we have to get to the first event." A deep voice came from behind her as she turned around quickly.  
  
"Sorry Neji." She smiled awkwardly, "Umm... Neji?" She looked towards her feet slowly.  
  
"Yes?" He added with a raised eyebrow. His eyes always scared me, but I never told Tenten that. She paused and I could see her nervousness increase by the seconds. Was it really that hard to be able to tell a guy that you truly like how you feel?  
  
"N...never mind... it's not really that important... we should go..." She stuttered and after Neji looked at her cluelessly, like a typical guy, they walked off as she waved back to me. It was at that point that Chouji came back onto the scene from wherever he was and Shikamaru appeared with Asuma- sensei. I, for the first time felt truly, openly nervous. Why did I care so much that Shikamaru and I fought? What was wrong with me?  
  
"Ino, you okay?" I could sense that Asuma-sensei also felt Shikamaru's changed stature, but at the moment I guess the look on my face gave away my confusion.  
  
"I'm fine, really." I waved my hands in front of my face, and quickly got up with a forced bounce. Our group made it over to a large field with a cliff residing above us. I looked over to the Hokage who was now calling for everyone's attention. There was a pretty large group of people!  
  
"The first activity is that your group of three are tied together by a rope and you are allowed to get up the cliff in anyway possible, everyone has to be attached the whole time, and you cannot interfere with other group's performance." She boomed loudly over the crowds of ninja. I looked to my teammates as smirked, yet no return of a smirk from either Shikamaru or Chouji. This was going to be hard.  
  
"Can't we just have an eating contest?" Chouji groaned, as I tilted my head towards my fellow teammates,  
  
"Com'on guys, just like it implies we are team 10, we're InoShikaCho! We may be the worst, but we can still... manage." I looked up the rocky cliff and sighed. What were we going to do? Luckily, Shikamaru and I were pretty good at balancing our chakra, but Chouji on the other hand... well...  
  
"Like walking on the trees, right?" He answered slowly, and Shikamaru simply shook his head,  
  
"No... These rocks are Chakra resistant... we have to only use tools and minds..." He added simply, paving his hand over the stones. WHAT? Chakra resistant stones... now that was a first.  
  
"Mendokusaina... we should just give up... we're obviously not going to win." I growled and answered stiffly,  
  
"Fine, if you're going to be pessimistic, I'll try myself!" I grabbed onto the wall, holding onto a kunai and stabbing it into the stone. The problem was that my legs couldn't get a grip. Forgetting that we were now tied together, Shikamaru tried walking the other way and I fell from the wall, smack onto him, Chouji being pulled off his chair onto the ground.  
  
"What was that for?" Shikamaru grumbled, as I stared at him, I noticed him staring away from me, was he blushing? At the time I didn't think much of it.  
  
"God! Even Naruto would be better than you would be better! Sasuke's going to be able to drag the whole team up the mountain and at least Naruto is WILLING to do something!" I shook my fists angrily to and fro, and I could see that my comment pissed Shikamaru off even more.  
  
"Ino... you could have waited for me to come up with a strategy..." He mumbled , his eyes looking up to the sky.  
  
"You sure didn't act like you were going to... I bet if I didn't do something, we'd be-" I started to get up with a sigh, and before I could finish, Shikamaru decided to.  
  
"Right where we are now except more bruised." He groaned lazily. Since when was team 10 the most dysfunctional team? We seemed to be the only ones bickering as everyone else managed to do something, even if it was not successful.  
  
*** Me: *waves to everyone randomly while walking through the school*  
  
Ino: What are you doing?  
  
Me: Waving ^.^  
  
Ino: Baka.... Oh wait... oh... *rolls eyes* I know why...  
  
Me: Oro?  
  
Ino: *pokes hand* What's that.... The sign of the Wind country... *glare*  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Well, yeah... about that... my friends and I made all the signs of the different villages on each of our hands... I got sand! *pets hand*  
  
Ino: You. Are. Sad.  
  
Me: *ignores Ino's comment and continues to prance around the room showing off her hand*  
  
Ino: *sweatdrop* 


	4. Short Lived Victory

Me: I am going to KILL YAHOO!!!! *twitches*  
  
Ino: *groans* What now?  
  
Me: *takes a deep breath* All the reviews I've been getting haven't notified me! KEICHI!!!!(Cheap!) *starts to call 411 to find out the number of the creators of Yahoo.*  
  
Ino: You're so... stupid -_-  
  
Me: *drops the phone and coughs* hmm, if I had any strength the reviews would be seeing me strangle my muse...  
  
Ino: *smirks* but you're sick...  
  
Me: *blows nose* NOT FUNNY! *flails arms in anger, then starts to loose balance* Not good.... *eyes waver and she falls back onto bed*  
  
Ino: O.o What am I supposed to do now?  
  
********  
  
"That." My eyes followed Shikamaru's finger to see a large bird with broad wings, floating through the sky. I shuddered and gasped, shaking my head from side to side.  
  
"No. You've got to be kidding me. Are you insane?" He shook his head in response,  
  
"I thought you wanted to win." He added with a raised eyebrow. Who would have thought up a plan like this? Only Shikamaru, I knew that much. But, we were already losing and I really couldn't think of a better plan. I looked up at the bird and Shikamaru caught its shadow, nodding softly.  
  
"Watch my body." I glared at them with narrowed eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. With and deep breath I felt surges of Chakra channeling through me and cast the ninpou shintenshin no jutsu. When I learned this technique, I was originally practicing with animals, but never birds, so getting adjusted to using wings was weird. They move so differently. Swooping down in my new body, I picked up a large amount of shuriken that I threw into the hard stone. It might have been slippery and chakra resistant, but it sure was easy to cut into. Shikamaru once again used his shadow binding so that he could control my now mindless body. Chouji looked upwards and gulped slightly. Since he was the 'heaviest' he went first. They had to get up the wall of rock fast, Shikamaru could hold his binding technique for longer than 5 minutes now, but it would be more strain on him to keep balance. I landed at the top of the cliff and the pressure ate away at me. The shuriken were tightly in, but it couldn't help but think that something would go wrong. In my bird form I squawked and squeaked loudly and I could tell everyone was staring at me. I guess at the time I was cheering so hard I didn't even think about the fact that all that came out of my mouth was the sounds of a bird. I loved this type of drive. I always felt the most comfortable in my team.  
  
When they made it to the top, I sighed inside my head. I couldn't believe that our teamwork finally reformed itself! They were panting heavily and I then cancelled so I could return to my own body. Shikamaru let his binding with a thankful sigh and I punched into the air and yelled at the top of my lungs,  
  
"HELL YEAH! NOW THAT'S THE TEAMWORK I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and I heard Chouji mutter something about steak.  
  
"Hey. Ino... just look around us for a second... Mendokusaina." Shikamaru mumbled. My eyes opened with a snap and I looked around. The majority of all the other teams were already up on the top of the cliff. They all stared at me oddly and unlike Naruto, I realized when I was being way too loud. I felt my cheeks turn red and Shikamaru gave another patented eye- roll. Sakura smirked slightly and stuck her tongue out at me as I shook a fist back at her. Damn, I really hated her sometimes.  
  
"The loser team strikes again." Naruto laughed at us.  
  
"You only got up here before us because of Sasuke-kun's wonderful abilities." Everyone turned towards Sasuke, who I already had my arms wrapped around. Sasuke flinched underneath my hug and I could sense him changing between enragement and irritability. Two things that were more evident on Sakura's part though.  
  
"Do you ever stop...? INO-PIG?" She shook a fist at me.  
  
"This activity is ending in five minutes!" Tsunade appeared out of the blue, everyone blinking to face her. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the other groups slowly approaching. I let my hold slowly loosen until, only my hand was on Sasuke's shoulder. It made me wonder a bit, even though Sasuke didn't act like he wanted the attention, he didn't fight out of the grasp. It almost made me wonder, if he really did like all the attention, but it would ruin his personal image. As time progressed and Tsunade finally noted that everyone was there she spoke up again.  
  
"The winners for this activity were Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." I heard a slight sneer as I turned my head slightly. Coming up from behind me was their group. They had a particular aura about them that was so dominant. Yet, that wasn't the shocking part; the odd part was that the Gaara boy... was smiling. Well, not really smiling, but there was something that changed about him. He was always brooding like Sasuke and Neji, yet, now, he seemed to be lighter. Something about him had changed.  
  
"Now everyone! We all know the childhood game of hide and seek. Well, all of you must hide yourselves well, in the forested area, you will have 4 minutes to hide yourselves and then we will send in a squad of Anbu. Remember, ANBU have specialized abilities to sense chakra and smells, so it's not just about hiding your body. You are allowed to use your abilities on the Anbu, but no attacking. Your team will be disqualified if you reveal the location of others or you kill anyone. You are allowed to change your positions at any time. Last person to be found's team wins, understood?"  
  
Processing the information carefully, I sighed. Atleast that was one of our teams good habits. Hiding. She looked around at the teams and smugly grinned. I don't mean to sound cruel, but she was a hell lot cooler than the old man as a Hokage. She raised her hand and then brought it down the center, signaliong the start of the activity, which at that very second, everyone rushed into the woods. I stood there, blinking momentarily. I didn't know why I was so out of it, but the sun was blazing in my eyes. I shook my head, continually telling myself that everything was fine, but I knew that this was going by too slowly, this wasn't the fun I was planning on.  
  
****** Me: Okay... okay... Again with being slow... I know... I know... but I'm sooo happy!  
  
Ino: *rolls eyes* what is it now?  
  
Me: Episode 132 of Inuyasha finally downloaded!  
  
Ino: What's so special about that?  
  
Me: It's a MAJOR SangoXMiroku episode! ^^ They used to be my favorite pair before shikaino showed up ^^.  
  
Ino: So what happened?  
  
Me: Miroku well... *sticks out tongue* you rolled your eyes at me... so you must not be interested.  
  
Ino: *cries* YOU'RE SOOO MEAN!!!  
  
Me: I try.... Hehehe... 


	5. Getting Too Close to the Sand

Me: I think I might do a sequel story in the POV of Hinata!   
  
Ino: Joy... -- Well maybe you should think about actually consider WORKING on your fics....  
  
Me: Well, I've been thinking I've always been a fan of first person, and this is turning out pretty fun to write! does a victory dance  
  
Ino: Well you definitely are NOT conceited...  
  
Me: I know! I'm just sooo humble!   
  
Ino: blinks and holds up gun to her head Please... don't stop me...  
  
Me: I won't...  
  
Ino: On second thought.... grins I've got a better idea holds the gun toward me   
  
Me: Kuso... O.o  
  
Undaunted by the 4-minute time limit to hide ourselves, I decided to spend a portion of the time perusing around the woods. The light speckled on my face from the small openings between the leaves. I loved the light speckling softly and the chilly wind rushing through the woods. I've always heard people talk about the perfect weather, but I've never seemed to understand what was so perfect about it. It was so boring. The sun was out, and the air was neither hot nor cold. There were not movements of air, nothing coming from the skies. My two favorite weather conditions were rain and wind. I always loved a good breeze. It felt like it would carry you off somewhere far in the distance. The rain shows that it's okay to cry. I know I must sound pretty lame, but that's what I've always felt and I'm sticking to it!  
  
I closed my eyes and inhaled the gust of wind and embraced it with open arms, unfortunately, it sent me stumbling backwards to bump into something hard.  
  
"Oomph." I looked up to face light blue eyes outlined in heavy black circles, probably created from lack of sleep. I tensed as his eyes bore into me with discomfort. I stepped back quickly and bowed my head,  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I was about to take off in a dash when I heard the boy speak.  
  
"Please... don't." He added simply. In his voice, I heard the cry from an inner child that he was left many times before. I nodded; Gaara of Sand was acting helpless... around me...  
  
"Well we're on separate teams... aren't you going to hide?" I asked slowly. I was fearful of my words, never in my life had I felt so conscious of my words before, but that story Shikamaru told me of him. What he and Naruto saw... being alone with him in a forest was not on my schedule. He was acting so gentle, but I couldn't help but still fear him. I saw him see the fear in my eyes and a coldness swept over him. Wasn't he used to being stared at with such immense fear? Then why did it bother him so much?  
  
"It's a pointless game." He answered with narrowed eyes and I could feel his demon aura. I took a large gulp and stepped forward. I was too afraid to try walk away, too afraid he might try and stop me. I felt the fear of death sweep over me. "Do you know what your purpose in life is?" He asked me softly.  
  
"N...no... I don't think anyone does...." I suddenly felt insecure. How did Gaara, the Gaara who killed people with that confident look in his eyes, that malicious look, turn into this? How could he now have the exact same problem I did? On top of that, why me? I fumbled with my hands, as Hinata would.  
  
"Really?" He turned to me curiously, and for the first time I saw in his eyes not the same fearful eyes I first saw. I was always quickly to judge others I guess... so me, talking to Gaara, was a big thing. He doesn't talk much to anyone I think. I wonder how lonely he is. I felt a bit more comfortable, and slowly, I continued on,  
"...and I think it's alright... to not know your purpose. I think we should just live our lives... and not have to decide on what's going to happen in our futures. I don't think being the best at something or the most rich will accomplish something... I think..." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before a whistle blew. The four minutes passed and I had no place to hide. We both headed opposite ways, yet he disappeared in a cloud of sand. I sensed Anbu passing overhead. It was funny that they assumed that we would conceal ourselves that me being out in the open, was one of the best places to hide. I flicked my head to the side. There was russling in the bushes. I flipped out a kunai and lowered my eyes. The russling stopped, so slowly I continued on and then started to look around when something jerked at my wrist. I was about to squeal when a hand went over my mouth and I was dragged behind a group of bushes.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself caught?" A low whisper crept up my spine. I spun around and then looked into Shikamaru's eyes. The aura that left Gaara seemed to latch onto Shikamaru, "I thought you'd be smart enough to hide by now."  
  
"Well... what about you?" I looked crossly at him. His hiding spot was just about as bad as walking around freely. What was the brilliant strategist doing being as idiotic as me?  
  
"I saw you making a fool of yourself." He added with a dull yawn, "I'm bored already... these activities are so bothersome." I glared at him and rolled my eyes,  
  
"What about doing it for the team?" I urged. He paused and for a while we sat in silence. He finally sighed inwardly.  
  
"What team? I don't care, Chouji probably doesn't care and you're the only one that wants to win and it's only because you want to stay close to your Sasuke-kun, right?" He stared out of the corner of his eyes. It bugged me to figure out why he was being like this, I know he didn't like Sasuke, but this was ridiculous!  
  
"Ugh! I don't get you Shikamaru! I thought I understood you, but Chouji was right! I don't! What has gotten into you?" I bursted in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I told you nothing." He mumbled, folding his arms. We sat in utter silence for a few moments until I got up.  
  
"You know what Shikamaru? You're right. I'm too occupied by this." I got up and yawned and blinked at me. I started to wave my arms around before he jerked me back and I stumbled headfirst. Rubbing my head I grumbled angrily. What the fuck was his problem?  
  
"Ino, there's something I need to talk to you about... Alo-" an Anbu cut him off.  
  
"Found you." The Anbu seemed to grin underneath his mask. How could they be having more fun than us? I was generally pissed, why couldn't our team win anything?! I got up and started to walk to the entrance of the woods. The Anbu stared blankly at me, probably wondering as to why I was voluntarily giving up. I stomped off and walked past everyone. For the first time I really hated Shikamaru. I was even more pissed that he couldn't tell me what was wrong. I started to jump and down and yelled loudly out to the sky. I fell to the ground panting and decided not to let Shikamaru get to me. Yet, he continued to nag at me whether I wanted it or not. Atleast, the scream took out some of my anger. It was not my fault I was worried for him and why did he keep bringing up Sasuke? I forgot about the kunai I still held in my hand. My hands grew stiff. I wondered how many more activities I would have to go through with my so called team. I fell to the ground and started to pound the stiffness angrily. Little did I know this was just the beginning.  
  
Me: I created an RPing site with really crappy ass html, so the site design is horrid....  
  
Ino: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Me: Cause you're there...  
  
Ino: Joy... --  
  
Me: And I now have the song motivation stuck in my head due to that amv of Shikamaru...  
  
Ino: That you made... wait a second... I get it... Lousy braggart! You don't even have things to brag about... sticks a buddist's demon repel seal on me.  
  
Me: lowly growls 


	6. Petals of Emotion

Me: Ino... and Gaara? Hm... I wasn't even considering it... if there was a triangle it would be more of Shikamaru and Temari. I usually don't like going beyond the boundaries or the series but...  
  
Ino: No!  
  
Me: grins oh com'on now... it'll be fuuun   
  
Ino: holds up chainsaw no!  
  
Me: Again with the dangerous objects... tsk... I don't know if I should lock you up or just steal all of your weaponry and bring it to school   
  
Ino: O.o And you're worried about ME carrying around dangerous objects...  
  
The rest of the activities faded into a distant blur, I was not really paying attention, nor particularly caring. So far, out of the people who made it to the finals of the Exams, we were the only team that did not win anything so far. It finally came time for the final event, and people were growing tired and hungry. We all waited around for the day to end, and finally these words reached Tsunade's lips.  
  
"Okay. Start!" In a quick glance, a large sheet was pulled up. My only reaction to it was,  
  
"Oh my... god" My eye twitched as I stared at the next contest, which was staring right back at me. I gulped, pushing my fork through the unknown dishes. Everything looked inedible. What was the contest? Well it had to do with part survival training for eating and an eating contest. Yes, I was now thankful, for once, about Chouji's eating compulsion. Thank god, we only had to enter one teammate.  
  
"Now Chouji, remember..." I paused in the middle of my sentence. He already started eating. The idiot was eating so fast I was sure he was going to get a plate that was poisoned, but I guess a good nose like his(when it comes to food) or Kiba's, beats the Sharigan and Byakugan at finding poison first. I was there with Chouji, but our other teammate had vanished. Good, was my only thought. I was glad he was gone. I wasn't going to be here either, but my ear shattering screams lead Chouji to me, and he told me he couldn't find Shikamaru. I decided it wouldn't be fair to leave him all alone so I folded. How ironic that the first event our team won was all thanks to Chouji. Yes, you guessed it, Chouji won and he looked quite content with the meal. As I paraded around in our first victory, Chouji's pride swelled. At least for once I boosted someone's morale instead of knocking it down. I stuck a tongue out at the other people who were trying to make it to tomorrow's competitions, the finals, by winning this event.  
  
I guess I failed to mention that Asuma wasn't there either. He was lately being overly sensitive to Shikamaru I noticed. Why was he getting special treatment? I tried to be happy, but it just didn't feel right. I needed everything to be right again. Our team was slowly vanishing and I could feel the comfort I had grown into die softly. I didn't want to make anyone notice my emotions, but since I'm not very good about hiding how I feel I decided,  
  
"See ya, Chouji." I smiled lightly and waved and he blinked. Probably wonder what caused this sudden leave of mine.  
  
I found myself touring through the mostly empty streets near the flower shop. It was closed. Mom decided to cook and decorate for the adult party which would take place later than evening. I was glad dad let me take part in the games; otherwise, I would have been stuck with my mother setting up her precious little flowers. I suddenly heard footsteps and some very familiar muffled voices. Letting my ever-consistent curiosity take me over, I walked off the main road and hid behind a tree. At this point, I crouched and started crawling forward on my knees, slowly crawling through the bushes, hoping to not make too much sound. I suddenly saw Shikamaru and my eyes lit up. Maybe it was my chance to figure out what was up. A grin crept along my face and I snickered to myself. He turned a bit and looked out into the sky. I then noticed he was holding a bouquet. A bouquet of not the most beautiful flowers, but they had an elegance to them. The yarrow. If only I could remember what they had meant. I heard a more feminine voice come from off to the left where my view was cut off by a stupid twig. I bent my head lower and squinted my eyes. I noticed very blonder hair with a large stick-like thing strapped to her back. It looked like a fan.  
  
Temari. What the hell was she doing there?  
  
I felt myself twitch slightly. What was I doing? I'm not jealous! I heard them speaking for a while, and I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. I tried to get closer but once I saw him hand her the flowers, I stopped dead in my tracks. Were they... dating? I paused and inhaled deeply. In a sudden outburst, I got up quickly and rushed through the trees, I didn't care if they saw me, but I wanted to disappear like a shadow. I was worried, and all he was doing was getting some alone time with her? Was that it? Was I supposed to worry that I might have done something to hurt him, or that he was being so mean lately because of something of actually importance? But shouldn't I be more angry with Shikamaru? I was also angry with Temari. She adjusted to life here so easily! She became friends with Tenten, and even closer with Shikamaru! Was she here to take away my life? But I wasn't close with Shikamaru right? Nor would I ever want to be.  
  
It was at that point I noticed a small group of marigolds laid at the edge of the Hana-ya (flower shop). They were my mother's favorite flowers, and how I hated them. She just sold and planted. I don't think she even remembered the damn meanings the flowers.  
  
So I wouldn't daze off dreaming, I used to look through books of caretaking and meanings of flowers. Pretty silly, I know, but when I came across the marigold, my eyebrow lifted slightly. Under the description of the flower it said, 'Grief, Cruelty and Jealousy'. All the emotions I felt at that very moment that I had been suppressing all came out at once. I bent down early and ripped out the flowers viciously like a wild dog. I sank to my knees and continued to let tears stream from my eyes. Hearing more footsteps coming down the road, I darted to the back door of the shop and took out my necklace with the key on it. I fumbled with it. It was hard to grasp it, my palms sweating. My eyes wavered and my vision became blurry due to the tears. I wiped them away quickly and the door finally swung open. It was dark, not lights were one, but you could see everything clearly enough because the light hit the small shadow panes. Everything was tidy and moderately clean, but it was not of best quality. Out of pure routine I slipped my shoes off and paused to enter the front of the house, where the shop was located. I entered quickly and shuffled through the books section. I was so set on trying to find out what the meanings of those flowers were. I grew angered and looked around the counter. No books. Maybe mom moved them. I was looking thoroughly through the shelves and came across a list my mother always kept to find what was bought when in case of emergencies or to prevent thieveries.  
  
Angrily, I sunk down against the counter panting heavily from pure rage. I twitched slightly and hit my head against the counter.  
  
"Itai!" My mistake. I rubbed it angrily, my head throbbing. I was about to get up when I saw Tenten walking by, talking with Neji who for the most part looked like he was ignoring her, too busy looking at the sky. I rolled slightly to the side so that Tenten, who would most likely glimpse into the window, would not see me. When they finally passed I exhaled deeply, coming across the conclusion, hiding in the hana-ya would not be one of the smarter things. I grabbed a bag of ice as I walked up the creaking wooden stairs, stumbling weakling as I then continued down the hallway. I creaked open my door to my pathetically small room. I laid flat down on my back on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes traced the faint cracks embedded into the milky-colored ceiling. I felt nothing, and did nothing. All my movements were emotionless, I was in a daze. A confused daze that failed to let me see the Hyacinth flowers lying on my desk.  
  
Me: Read and Review! I'm putting out a lot of stories at once now so whatever story I get more reviews for that chapter, will be the one I write the next chapter first!  
  
Ino: Hey! I know what the meanings of Yarrow and Hyacinth are!  
  
Me: Shuddap! slaps tape over her mouth Shush! It's for the story...  
  
Ino: rants something that is incomprehensible thanks to the tape  
  
Me: I call it writer's liberties, like my cartoonist teacher said, artistic liberties are allow. Draw what you see, not what's there. Otherwise take a picture of it. Ino: rolls eyes Baka...  
  
Me: twitch and re-slaps tape on feh. Stupid ninjustu...  
  
Ino: pulls off the tape It's not called ninjutsu... it's called common sense... 


	7. Hugs with a touch of Spite

Me: I'm SO SORRY EVERYONE! But, please, allow me to entertain the probability that I have any form of an excuse. I have been writing but the internet has NOT been working for longer than 5 minutes an hour... well now it is working and since I am now at summer camp, I'm working on tons of other projects. This is an arts camp, I'll have you know and there are a few things I would like to get done, like a painting, a novel, a shirt, a necklace and a cosplay so yes, it has been hectic... Please forgive me, I sinerly regret my lack of updates....  
  
Ino: -- Because she's so busy I don't even get to have fun tormenting her... ------  
I woke up to a cricket chirp, mumbled voices, both feminine and gruff. I stumbled out of my huge bed. At the age of 5, everything looked oversized. My short locks fell into my eyes and even though I wasn't going to care about appearances this late at night, I decided to stick a clip in my hair to keep it from penetrating my watery eyes. I yawned softly, stretching out my arms, until a tingling sensation grew from my shoulders to my finger tips. My icy eyes scanned the area softly, slowly getting adjusted to the darkness the items in my room started to take form. Stumbling through the room, I groped for a handle. In my palm it was cold, sending a shiver down my spine. I paused slightly as the light from downstairs shone. Who was visiting my parents this late? I didn't have a watch, but I could tell it must have been around 2 in the morning. I leaned so far up against the door that I accidentally stumbled forwards, the door creaked open loudly and I felt a small gasp elapse from my lips and a blush kindle on my cheeks.  
  
"Ino-chan? I'm sorry... did we wake you?" My father called to me from bellow the staircase, "Please go back to bed." I, the most curious one, going back to bed would be most likely, utterly ridiculous. Instead, I gathered all my courage and fake swung the door closed. Instead, I forced myself up and peeked my head over the banister, my little hands could hardly fit around them unlike now. I saw another family there, the woman was panting heavily and her cheeks were pale, her eyes watery, and her husband held her close. Next to him stood a small boy who looked up to his mom with fearful eyes. He still wore his the same way as his father, since the day I met him, and this was that day.  
  
"Shikato... my wife is making the herbs as quick as she can, I really do hope she feels better..." My father added in a softer reply to his old time friend. Even though I haven't met Shikamaru yet, they've always been good friends. It was almost terrifyingly scary that their wives even had their children only a day apart. That's right, Shikamaru's only a day older. My mother came rushing out and handed a small jar to Shikato, where he instantly told his wife to drink. My mother always made herb medicines in the form of drinks for easier intake. Shikato caressed his wife's hair gently, the long black wave swept from hiding her face to reveal a strange seal on her forehead. She weakly drank and slowly it faded. The pairs of adults all went into the kitchen forgetting about the boy. I ran down the steps and looked softy at him.  
  
"Why are you sad?" I asked him with a soft look, my hands gripping each other behind my back. He looked at me with the most confused eyes and responded sourly,  
  
"And who are you to ask?" He added, his tone harsh, but even though the words were simple they had a profound touch to them. I guess comebacks were always a talent of his.  
  
"It's okay if you want to cry... It's okay to be scared... my mommy will heal yours..." I took a shot at the relationship he had with her. Right away the small boy nodded his head,  
  
"I am scared..." Responding to this, I smiled innocently and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Don't worry... everything will be okay..."  
  
-------  
  
I don't remember why that event appeared in my head, why was I thinking about that? I jumped off of my bed at it was already morning. I took out my short hair and brushed it. Ou of pure curiosity, I took my old hair clip and stuck it in, yet my bloodshot eyes and sleep face did not make me look 'oh so cute'. After I changed into a new outfit, I went into the bathroom and threw the clip into the sink, I brushed my hair and put it up in a bun, sighing again. I really wanted to show everyone that I liked wearing short hair far better, still having the same confidence, or some might call it stupidity, of when I was young. I made my way down the same stairs from the dream, I sighed and pressed my hands together, choking on tears. They were coming again. What had made me so upset? I was young and innocent. I slowly walked past the window and noticed suddenly the games would be starting up ridiculously soon. I really didn't want to go, interaction with any human being would be horrible. My only hope was that I wouldn't run into anyone until I got to the arena where the 3rd Chuuin exams took place. The first person I would see today would get to see an uglier side of me. Unfortunately, because I stepped out of the house at the time, I started on the same time schedule as Tenten.  
  
"Hi." I added stiffly, my voice pungent and snappy. I refused to stare at her. Even though I was upset I was not the type to be like Sakura and be a whimpering mutt, bawling to her. When I was upset, I didn't cry, I got pissed.  
  
"Hey... ya know Ino..." Tenten, obviously not getting the tone in my voice, or simply blowing it off as me just cocking an attitude, kept her same upbeat voice, "Ya know, about the dance... are you sure you're going to go with Sasuke, because let's face it..."  
  
"I know." My voice calming a bit. She giggled and shook her head. Sometimes I wish that she knew me from when I was little, she understood my personality so well.  
  
"Well... I was thinking, who are you going to go with?" That fact hit me instantly. Who was I going to go with?  
  
"That... I don't know..." I replied cooly, this was not something that was a problem to deal with while I was in enough turmoil as is.  
  
"How about Shikamaru... I mean you two are good friends and-" She began but in an instant I snapped at her,  
  
"NO!" And stormed off ahead, unfortunately I was paying too little attention to the footsteps that were behind us...  
  
-------  
  
Me: BWAH! Finnito...  
  
Ino: Took ya long enough (mumbles)  
  
Me: Well... (clears throat) I just hope I haven 't lost all my fans...  
  
Ino: Well if you've kept them, let's hope they're reasonable...  
  
Me: And are any Naruto fans reasonable?  
  
Ino: Nope...  
  
Me: (swallows hard) 


End file.
